Never Mind
by LizzyLori
Summary: Part 3 of the Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? series. I can tell him I love him now, but never mind


**This is the 3rd part of the Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? series. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Taylor Swift's song or anything else. I only own the plot**

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting at her kitchen table with Nate who was there because the had tweeted that she was lonely a few minutes before. Caitlyn lives in Northern Cali with her mom most of the time but she was told she's gonna be going to public school with Connect 3 and guess who else? Dana. But Caitlyn was still happy, she won't be alone all of the time and she would be with Nate, even if Dana held his heart, she can still hope. The place she's going is a town a few miles from LA. It's not big, but it's not small either. Mitchie lives 2 hours away so Caitlyn would be able to see her. Connect 3 and Caitlyn's houses are gonna be next to each other. Dana is gonna be a few blocks away. She wasn't happy when she heard that. She doesn't exactly trust Nate and Caitlyn, though everyone knows Nate's head over heels in love with her. Caitlyn still wishes though, always wishes.

**_Look at him! He's beautiful. Beautiful hair, beautiful voice, beautiful skin, beautiful personality. Everything about him is beautiful!_**Caitlyn though while Nate was talking to her bout how great school will be together, and with Dana. _**Now look at me, I have out of control frizzy hair, I sing like a dog, my skin has all kinds of stuff everywhere, and I'm a stubborn asshole. I'm dirt compared to him.** _Caitlyn thought again then shook her head. **_Why am I the only one that sees what we could_** _**be?**_

"What's wrong, Caity?" Nate asked, being the sweet best friend he is.

"Nothing, just over thinking I guess." Caitlyn said and took a spoonful of her ice cream trying to be happy.

"Oh, I can't have my best friend being sad. Smile!" Nate said and Caitlyn looked up to be greeted with a lot of whipped cream they were using for their ice creams.

"Nate! You better run!" Caitlyn said as she stood up and got the majority of the cream off of her. Nate took off running with Caitlyn close behind.

When Caitlyn had fallen for Nate, she could hardly say a thing to him. She obviously worked on that. She is expert on almost everything on loving your best friend. Except telling them you love them. That seems to just leave her clueless. Some nights she yells at herself for this, and wishes it will go aay. It never does. Each time she tried to push the feelings she has for him aside, they come right back and leave her crying. Every time, her head starts to spin and it hits her like a train, she loves him and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Every time he looks at her, she melts. It drives her crazy this effect he has on her, she wants it to stop but needs it to keep going. And she hide everything behind a fake smile and laugh, too close to real to know it's fake. She only truly smiles when she's talking to Nate. If people knew this, they'd call her a liar. They don't know what it's like to love their best friend obviously. She does it so no one gets hurt, but she doesn't know it's killing her, slowly, but killing her.

Caitlyn would rather be single than lose Nate. All alone. Many people are interested in Caitlyn, but she never says yes. She's seen that being in a relationship takes you away from your friends. Mitchie with Shane and Nate with Dana. Most of the time she's alone on when she is with any of them they only talk about he person they love. Caitlyn wants to be able to be love sick and happy, cause being love sick the way she is hurts like hell.

All she wants is to be next to him, in a relationship or not. He is the sunshine in her world. She keeps wishing he'll love he because she's too tired to fight. She was fighting for so long, then she learned she's gonna get hurt if she fights too much. So she stopped. If you knew Caitlyn, you know it's hard for her to do that. She was born to be a fighter. She can tell him now, just stop running and wait for him to get close enough and whisper "I love you" but she'll get hurt, so**_ never mind_**.

All of the time, he's on her mind. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. And he never leaves her or either. It's just as bad, f not worst. There's nothing she can do to make him go away. Sometimes she likes it, other times she doesn't. She's tried to dance for hours for him to leave her mind, didn't work. She tried to produce all of Mitchie's songs which made 3 albums, Don't Forget, Here We Go Again. Also didn't work.

Caitlyn is bold and brave, but she wishes she can be brave enough to walk up to Nate and say "I need you". **_How will he understand? Everyone sees me as the bold, independent person I am. Why can't they see the real me? Oh yeah, because I'm too stubborn to show_ it.** **_What will happen if I do tell you? Will you run away and leave me crying? Will everything in Caity's world be blue and gray? I'm not so sure I wanna find out... I just want to so much, but never mind._**

**__**Caitlyn finally caught Nate as they were getting back to the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" Caitlyn yelled as she tackled Nate to the floor and sat on him. Nate smiled then looked at his watch.

"Sorry, Caity. I gotta go. I promised Dana I'd help her move in, school starts in a week. Bye!" Nate yelled as he walked out of the front door and Caitlyn's heart broke.

_**I can tell him now...**_

_****_"Nate!"

"Yeah?"

"Drive safe."

"I will, bye!"

_**But never mind**_

_****_That night, when Caitlyn went up to her room she got her little book out and scribbled these words down..

Look at you  
Look at me  
Look at who we could be  
I wanna know who you are  
What you want from the stars  
And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing  
My head starts to spin and it hits me then  
I love you  
And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I don't  
Say it but I won't  
'Cause I'd rather be alone than lose you

And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby, never mind

All the time  
Everyday  
There's nothing I can do, baby, to make it go away  
So look at you  
And look at me  
And think of who we could be  
But every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing  
My head starts to spin and it hits me then  
I love you  
And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I don't  
Say it but I won't  
'Cause I'd rather be alone than lose you

And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby, never mind

All I really wanna say is I need to be  
But how could you understand?  
What happens if you turn away and everything turns blue and grey?  
And I just wish I told you never mind  
And I could tell you now, but baby, never mind  
Yeah, oh yeah  
I could tell you now but never mind  
Yeah, oh yeah yeah  
And I could tell you now but never mind

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
